In the structure of a conventional bath mess sponge as shown in the R.O.C. Patent Publication No. 423302 entitled “Bath towel structure” disclosed a mess sponge structure made by stacking one or more mesh layers of equal and appropriate length together, which is very thin and not dense enough and thus resulting in a very weak capability of adhering soap.
Further, the conventional mess sponge is formed by wrapping a mesh bath towel into a spherical shape, but its capability of adhering soap is still not high enough. The whole structure is loose and thus resulting in an insufficient rubbing force because the structure is twisted excessively when being used for rubbing a dirtier body. It is necessary to compress the sponge densely, laboriously, and inconveniently to improve the rubbing force of the sponge. Furthermore, the combination of its stylish appearances is limited and not artistic.
In view of the foregoing mesh structures having a capability of adhering soap according to the R.O.C. Patent Publication No. 491070 entitled “Bath sponge structure” and the R.O.C. Patent Publication No. 502612 entitled “Bath sponge structure” are made of a soft PE film material with a very strong capability of adhering soap. However, the manufacturing process for binding the prior-art bath sponge requires lots of labor hours and processes, which will be a burden to the cost. In view of such shortcoming, the present invention provides a method of manufacturing mesh sponges by adopting a soft PVA film material, not only simplifying the binding process, but also improving its artistic appearance.